Unsleeping Belle
by Chookette
Summary: Belle a dit à Grincheux qu'elle savait comment c'était, l'amour. Sa version de ce fameux mal-être, racontée par Rumplestiltskin. OS Rumbelle


Voici mon deuxième petit OneShot, de OUaT, toujours de Rumbelle, donc.

Titre : Unsleeping Belle (qui fait le contraire à mon premier, Sleeping Belle)  
Pair : Rumbelle  
Rating K  
Genre : Romance/Angst ( ouais, Angst, chanter la chanson de Mrs Samovar, en pleine nuit, heuuuu.)  
Enjoy !

* * *

C'est bizarre, ces temps-ci. En fait, c'est surtout Belle, qui est bizarre.

Belle, ca fait maintenant plus de deux mois, qu'elle est ici, et elle avait toujours été d'une gentillesse remarquable, toujours souriante, et serviable. Bien sur, c'était pour cela qu'elle était ici. Mais, même avec son statut de prisonnière, Belle semblait toujours être positive. Et même si les débuts ont été difficiles, et qu'elle avait peur de moi, Rumplestilskin. Je savais qu'elle était maintenant beaucoup plus confiante.  
Et c'est pour cela, que je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Voilà comment tout à commencer, et maintenant que j'y pense, c'était tellement évident, j'aurais du le savoir.

* * *

Vous savez, je ne dort que très peu. Et Belle se couchant tard, ces derniers temps, je m'assurai de rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible. Car, souvent, je resentais ce besoin, d'être toujours à ses cotés.  
Ce soir-là, j'eu decidé de dormir dans mes quartiers, et en passant près du 'cachot » de Belle, je me rendit compte de quelque chose.  
Belle ne dormait toujours pas.  
En fait, je l'entendais murmurer quelques paroles de chanson. Sa voix était si douce, et si belle. Je ne l'entendit pas bien fort, mais je réussis à capter quelques bribes de sa chanson.

_Histoire eternelle  
Qu'on ne croit jamais…  
De deux inconnus  
Qu'un geste imprévu  
Rapproche en secret…_

Je me souvenait bien de cette chanson. J'avais déjà entendu Baelfire la fredonner. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Le seul fait de penser à mon fils, perdu, me brisait le cœur. J'ai donc du chasser ses pensées, et continua mon chemin, sans penser d'avanatge à la jeune fille évéillée.

* * *

Et pourtant, au fil des jours je remarqua enfin, que Belle semblait plus fatiguée que d'habitude. J'osa finalement aborder ce sujet avec elle.

« - Belle ? »

Elle était de nettoyer sa collection de biblos les plus farfelus les uns que les autres, et là, elle astiquait un chapeau de magicien, qui avait appartenu à une certain Yensid.  
Elle se retourna vers moi.

« - Oui, maître ? »

Cette appellation, était d'ailleur nouvelle aussi. J'avais expressément dit à Belle, de m'appeler comme bon lui semble. Et elle avait finalement décidé de m'appeler Rumplestiltskin, ou même Rumple.  
Mais, là, je ne comprenais plus rien.

« - Belle, tu as l'air fatiguée. Je…euh… tu vas bien ?

- Oui…oui. »

Elle s'était accrochée à la table. Sa fatigue se voyait tellement.

« - Belle… »

Je me rapprochais donc d'elle, et posa ma main dans son épaule. Elle sursauta et recula d'un grand pas en arrière, toujours en se tenant à la table.

« - Je…je…vais..bien.. C'est juste, que… je ne… je.

Mon regard intense dans ses yeux sembla délié sa langue, mais surtout, je vis que ses yeux s'embuèrent.

« - Je…je n'arrive plus à dormir, je me sens bizarre, je…je n'ai plus d'appetit. Je…j'ai l'impression que je ne sert plus à rien. Je… je…il y a quelque chose qui a changé. Je… J'ai…Je ne sais plus ! »

Elle éclata alors en larmes. Comme ça, devant moi. Et je la pris alors dans mes bras.

« - Chut, ca va aller, Belle, ca va aller. »

J'ai continuer à lui chuchoter des mots doux pendant quelques minutes, puis je sentit son corps d'affaisser contre le mien.  
Elle était tomber dans les linges de l'inconscience, ou du sommeil, cela depend comment on voit les choses.  
Je fut tentée de la porter dans sa « chambre », mais il était évident que Belle avait besoin de meilleures conditions de vie. Je l'ai donc porté jusqu'à mes propres quartiers, jusqu'à même la poser sur mon propre lit. Je la veilla pendant plusieurs heures, juste en la regardant tendrement, puis je tombit dans les bras de Morphée, à mon tour.

* * *

Quand j'y pense maintenant, moi, Rumplestiltskin, connu à Storybrooke sous le nom de Mr Gold, je me rends compte, que j'avais été idiot. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'y n'avait pas été chez Belle , alors que je le ressentais moi-même. L'amour.  
Oui, c'était l'amour. Cette chose qui vous ronge, quand vous ne pouvez pas avouer vos sentiments à la personne aimée. Cette peur d'être rejetée.  
Finalement, quand j'y repense, ce soir, je me dit que je suis bien content qu'elle soit là, contre moi, enfin endormie et apaisée.

Voilà ! Fini ! Merci de l'avoir lu. Une petite review ?


End file.
